my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Lily
Tiger Lily is an earth mare that lives in Neverland and is the Shaman's daughter. She is one of the few neverlanders to not fall under the Shadow's influence. Personality Tiger Lily possesses a very mysterious personality, as her atitudes sometimes can confuse others. She appears to be a fierce warrior, being able to survive the Shadow's reign without being turned into a shadow or put under her control. Skills Tiger Lily is a very skillful fighter, being able to break into the Shadow's labyrinth she had created to hold Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Midnight. She also possesses a stone that looks close to her father's and that can clear a path to her. She can also create a barrier to hold her adversaries, with that barrier getting stronger for each hit it suffers and also amplifying the sound caused by it to cause pain to the prisioner. Description in the saga Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Tiger Lily", Tiger Lily saves Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Midnight from dangerous plants and then leads them out of the labyrinth created by the Shadow to trap them and later capture Midnight, by using a stone similar to the ones used by the Shaman. She brings them to her camp, where she reveals being the Shaman's daughter and then proceeds to tell them about their real enemy: the Shadow, a being of darkness that had possessed Queen Tinkerbell and then took over Neverland and enslaved its inhabitants. When asked about a way to stop the Shadow, Tiger Lily reveals a magic jewel capable of sealing anyone. However, because she cannot use sealing magic, she cannot activate it, she can't use it, turning to Midnight to do it. Despite the doubts she feels, Midnight agrees to do so. In "Midnight's Last Stand", the Crusaders, Midnight and Tiger Lily arrive to the Shadow's lair and fight her minions, imprisoning them with Midnight's blacklight nature. After defeating all the minions, the Shadow joins the fight, but she subdues them with her bell. However, they are saved by Sweetie Belle, who has been released by Hook. Disarmed of her bell, the Shadow retreats to the edge of Midnight who she had been able to capture, with the shadow creatures blocking their way. After the Shadow is sealed and the shadows disperse, the Shadow's minions are released from her control, including the Shaman, and Tiger Lily reunites with her father. In "The Return of Neverland", the Shaman and Tiger Lily are seen sending the abducted talents back home. They then reveal to Apple Bloom that the only way to break Midnight's seal is with Sunny's magic. Before Sunny can do it, Hook and his pirates appear and subdue them all, using Tinkerbell's bell. Fortunately, Sweetie Belle is able to unlock the power of her magical pearl and transform into her siren form, being then able to chase the pirates away. After that, Sunny releases Midnight and Tinkerbell and she and the fairy queen are able to revive the Tree of Life and, by extension, Neverland. After that, she sees the Crusaders and the twins returning home. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Tiger Lily is based on the character with the same name from the tale Peter Pan of J.M. Barrie. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Neverlanders Category:Earth Ponies